dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ra's al Ghul (New Earth)
Ras' Ethnicity The page states that his father was the Sensei, who in the "League of Shadows" page is confirmed "from hong kong" while Ras' was born in (according to Ras' information on this page) Egypt. I've always wondered, is he Arabian, or with all his ninja connections, is he Asian/oriental? If his father was chinese, that would make him Arabian borne chinese, and i like to think with his little beard, he IS in fact chinese. That would make Talia... what WOULD that make Talia? Exotic in the least i suppose, :Do we know anything about Ra's' mom? I'm surprised I haven't come across anything like that. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:01, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong but we also don't know if the Sensei is Chinese or Egyptian. A huge possibility is his father left his Mother at birth and his mother went to the Nomadic tribe, gave birth to Ra's and left. This could make both of his parents Egyptian --TheBatman121 (talk) 05:28, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hair color Yes I know the hair color now is Gray. But what color was it before that? Like I see him with Black hair and Brown hair. Which is the correct hair color? :I believe it was intended for it to be brown at first. It seems like in modern comics they changed it to black, probably to make it contrast more with his grey hair. I'm not sure if there's any official DC statement on his hair color, but it is best to leave it grey. - S.S. (talk) 06:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::We generally go by the Who's Who and Secret Files, rather than individual issues. Who's Who #19 lists it as gray with white temples. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 06:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :::So it is probably Brown? And don't worry. I'm not changing the hair color. Gray is accurate. But his secondary hair color is Brown, since gray is a lighter shade of black. --TheBatman121 (talk) 22:16, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Ra's true name Is it that when Ra's was young he had another name and changed it to Ra's or was it that through all his childhood and every part before he was giving the name Ra's Al Ghul he had no name? And if he had no name, what did people call him? --TheBatman121 (talk) 05:28, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Little is known about this. To my knowledge, Ra's "original" name has been a mystery to everyone in the DC Universe. Even the profile pages have no information about that. Just like Joker's true name, this one is never given away. - S.S. (talk) 05:32, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Ra's Al Ghul's name pronounciation I'm curious as to which pronounciation of Ra's name is more accurate: Batman TAS (DCAU) or Christopher Nolan's Batman movies. Has it been discussed in the comics at all? I've assumed that both pronounciations were correct, but I just wanted to ask those more knowledgible than I. Tony Yinsen (talk) 00:56, May 25, 2015 (UTC) IIRC, the original Who's Who from the '80s had Ra's in their pronunciation guide as "Raysh". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:39, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I like how they use both in Arrow. Anyway, it is an actual Arab word, and "Ra's" is a simplistic transliteration. Raysh is a simplistic English phonetic approximation. I'm curious why the sound file pronounces the last /s/ as s, as the source in the Proto-Semitic, Hebrew and Aramaic (Arabic's proto-ancestor, cousin and great-uncle, respectively) all have ʃ. However, as Ra's al Ghul is an old name (the first name of Algol): رأس الغول, ra's al-ghūl. Perhaps in olden times it was pronounced closer to the ʃ. It's not a z in any case. ::There's no pronounciation guide in Who's Who. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:24, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::It was an occasional thing, so the entry for Ra's might not have been in the same issue as his profile. I don't have immediate access to my Who's Who issues or I would check. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 16:13, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Age On Azrael #6, Ra's say he is 448-453 and that he lost count after the Black Plague, however, the plague occurred more than 600 years before this issue.Civil Warrior (talk) 14:33, July 25, 2018 (UTC)